The Walk
by Serina Starchaser
Summary: Serina goes for a walk around to clear her head and ends up accompanied by non other than Jonathan Ariga. This was just a cute thing I wrote to where my OC and Johnny get to know each other. Pairing: JohnnyXOC. Please review nicely, no flames.


**Hey guys! I'm finally back. I know it really has been a while since I've updated. So I'm gonna fill you in on what's up with me and fanfiction. I haven't been super inspired with my writings lately until now, and so I've deleted some old chapter stories that I wasn't really feeling it with and I'm going to start it kind of anew, also I'm getting into more than just Sonic the Hedgehog fanfictions, obviously, this one is about the video game Catherine. So for most of you who have followed me for Sonic this is definitely a little different. It doesn't mean I've stopped with Sonic completely, I'm jus adding a bit of variety with what I'm writing.**

 **I'm sure I've lost quite a few followers because of how long I've been gone, but I promise you I'm going to try and be more loyal to fanfiction now.**

 **I'm going to be writing another big chapter story but am not sure which one I should start first, so I've put up a poll on my profile, if you wouldn't mind checking that out and giving me your opinion I would greatly appreciate it. Also if any of you have requests I can do that too. :) Just PM me.**

 **So enough of my blabbering I know you wanna read the story now. It's just a cute little thing I did with my OC and Jonny so if you guys aren't hip on OC pairings you don't have to read. But if you do pleeeeeeaaaseeee review nicely. :)**

 **Ladies and Gentlemen I now present my story! :D**

 **The Walk**

Serina, a young girl with long white hair just a few inches past her shoulders, grey eyes and a slight pale complexion, in her dark jeans and a light blue hoodie over her white t-shirt, was taking a calm relaxing walk through the housing development near her apartment complex. She often took walks to get her mind off of the stress of the day, or to just be alone and have time to herself to think.

She had her headphones in with the song "Be Somebody" blasting into her ears. She had the music playing as loud as she can handle it. Music helps her thoughts flow through so she can reminisce or just to get rid of the quiet.

Off in her own little world, not paying attention to her surroundings, she feels a firm double tap on the back of her shoulder.

She gasped as she nearly jumped right out of her skin, and turned to her left to see her classmate Jonathan Ariga standing next to her. They have only known each other for a couple of weeks since college classes started, but she did think he was quite attractive. Sure enough, there he is in his usual dark jeans, white button-up shirt and dark brown jacket.

Holding her hand over her chest she laughed slightly.

"Oh, it's just you." She said taking her right earphone out, while letting out another nervous laugh, "You startled me."

He chuckled.

"I can see that." He said.

He started to walk with her once she gathered her wits back up after her mini heart attack.

"I'm sorry about that, I tried calling you at first, but you didn't seem to have heard me." Jonny continued, "I didn't mean to scare you."

He scratched the back of his head awkwardly then put his hands back into the pockets of his dark jeans.

"It's fine, I go deaf when I am listening to my music, I wouldn't have heard you if you set the worlds loudest alarm off right next to my ear." She laughed.

Her cute remark caused him to chuckle once more.

"What kind of music do you listen to?" He asked her.

"Anything that catches my attention, really. There isn't really a specific genre of music I'm completely set on." Serina replied.

"Huh, the same goes for me. I don't really have a favorite with music, I like them all. If someone were to take five different songs that I enjoy and told me to choose between them all. I wouldn't be able to." He started.

"Unless there's an 'All of the Above' option in there somewhere?" She asked, laughing a little bit after.

He started laughing with her. She sighed after the laugh and took her right earphone and put it into his ear for him and put on "If Everyone Cared" by Nickelback.

"Good choice." He said, "Looks like we have the same taste of songs that catch our attention."

"Apparently so." She chirped.

They turned onto a park area still in the housing development, which was just a pavement walkway with plants all around.

A few minutes of talking passed by and silence befell them. The chorus of the song had hit and Serina softly began singing along to it.

It caught Jonny's attention when he heard her start singing to the chorus. He looked down at her as she sang the tune in a soft whisper.

She stopped once the chorus was over, and caught him looking down at her. All she did was blush and smile sheepishly.

"You're voice is…" He stopped, trying to find the right word to say.

"Eh, it's nothing." She blushed again, her cheeks turning into a tad bit of a deeper red.

He cleared his throat as they continued walking. Conveniently a couple of his friends had been walking around as well and turned onto the same area that they were. They were a good few feet behind Jonny and Serina and well out of hearing range. Orlando and Vincent noticed the couple ahead of them.

"Wait a sec. is that Jonny?" Orlando questioned as he adjusted the red fedora atop his head.

"It seems so, but who is that he's with?" Vincent asked.

"He's with a girl.." Orlando observed Serina, "Didn't he say he wasn't interested in finding his uh.. what did he call it..?"

"His soulmate." Vincent said.

"Hmm… well she is a cutie, I'll give him that." Orlando said, "But after telling the last girl he didn't want to marry her I thought he was done."

Meanwhile, Serina was looking down at the cement and watched her feet with every step she took. Her focus turned to her left hand as she felt his hand lightly brush up against it. She knew this gesture as she has tried that move with previous boyfriends when she wanted to take the step of holding their hand. She decided to return the gesture and used her finger to brush against his hand, her finger trailed to the palm of his hand and she spread out her fingers to trail back down his and eventually fasten onto his hand.

This caught his attention and he looked at her. She looked up at him and smiled, with a small tint of blush on her cheeks once more. She noticed the warmth of his hand compared to hers.

"Your hand is pretty cold." He said.

"Yeah, I know, I'm sorry about that." She said.

"Nah, it's fine," He smiled, "Let's see if I can warm you up a bit."

He switched her left hand into his left and took her right hand into his right. Reaching her left arm around his back and sticking her hand and his into his left jacket pocket, and he did the same thing, taking his and her right hand and putting it into his right jacket pocket.

She sighed happily and savored the warmth, as his thumbs stoked her hands, trying to warm them up.

"Better?" Jonny asked, smiling down at her.

"A little." She said as she slowed her footsteps down to match his slow and long pace so she wasn't dragging him behind her with her quick pace.

"Good." He said.

They get closer to returning to her apartment and the weather outside causes it to start sprinkling on them. The rain begins to get a little heavier and they finally made it back to the apartment buildings.

They stopped and stood in front of the buildings.

"I regret saying it, but I'm afraid I might need my hands back." She asked.

"Huh? Oh yeah." He laughed and let her remove her hands from his pockets.

They both smiled at each other.

"Thanks for walking with me," she said, "I enjoyed the company."

"No problem." He said.

"Well, um, I guess I'll see you in class tomorrow?" She asked.

"Yeah, see you tomorrow." He replied.

Serina smiled at him once more before turning around and walking off up to the building.

Once she disappeared while heading back to hers and her roommate's dorm, he finally walked off to his apartment for the day.

 **AAAAAAAANNNNNDDD... done, there ya go. I wrote this a while ago when I started getting into the game Catherine after watching a playthrough on youtube. I haven't played it regrettably, I want to but don't have the system. So I really hope you liked it, and please please please review nicely. Also please like I said check out my poll so I can continue writing and getting ideas, and stay tuned for any other stories I do write. I'm done rambling again so I hope you enjoyed! Bye bye! :)**


End file.
